The awakening
by lyokodragon3800
Summary: The group after getting Xana back into Lyoko and taking his power to activete towers over the summer. Jeremie finds a new live form in Lyoko, is it a trap set by Xana, or is she here to help? Read and find out!


The awakening

_It was a new school year for the group, they thought that with Xana back in Lyoko there troubles were over, but they were wrong._

"So Ulrich, do you ask Yumi yet?" Odd asked. "Not exactly," Ulrich said. "You said you would," Odd said. "I forgot," Ulrich said. "Do it later then, we have to meet Jeremie at his room, remember," Odd said. "I know come on," Ulrich said, they walked in, they saw Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremie standing around his computer. "Nice to see you guys again have a nice summer," Yumi said. "Nice as any summer could be with Xana out and about," Odd said. "Ok, Jeremie, was the meeting about?" Ulrich asked. "Yah Instine, what's this about" Odd asked. "Ok, ok, I found something, look," Jeremie said, Odd and Ulrich walked towards the computer. They saw something like a person." What is it?" Odd asked. "It's a person, its showed up this morning, she's almost exactly the same as Aelita," Jeremie said. "Her DNA is almost the same, other then her hair, and eyes she's almost exactly the same," Aelita said. "I think we should check it out," Yumi said. "No, what if it's a trap," Jeremie said. "And what if its not," Aelita said. "Ok, we'll go," Jeremie said. "When ?" Ulrich asked. "Now, please Jeremie?" Odd begged. "Fine, let's go before some one notices we're gone," Jeremie said. "Yes!" Odd said excited. "Why, are you so excited?" Ulrich asked. "I wanted to go to Lyoko today and that girl looks kind of cute," Odd said ,they ran off to the factory.

At the factory, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita went down to the scanners, Jeremie was in the super calculator room. They stepped into the scanners, Jeremie virtualized them. "Ok guys, she's north, east of your position," Jeremie said into his microphone. "Ok, lets go this shouldn't be to hard," Yumi said, the vehicles virtualized. " Hurry up guys, I'm picking up some monsters heading towards the girl," Jeremie said, they were in the ice regain. "Ok, what's the plan?" Odd asked. "Ok, Odd you grad the girl, Ulrich and I will distract the monsters," Yumi said, "Ok," they said, Ulrich and Yumi pulled there weapons and got ready to fight. They saw three crabs and the scipazoeoa. Odd see the girl on the ground, the scipazoeoa was going to grab her, he put up his arm and shot at it. It went back Odd swooped in and garbed the girl. "Ok Odd get her to the tower," Jeremie said, the girl opened her eyes slightly. "Hey , what's your name?" she asked quietly. "I'm Odd," he said. "I'm Beverly, but just call Bev," she said and closed her eyes again. "Odd! Watch it!" Ulrich yelled. "What," He mumbled , then saw the ice wall. "Oh carp," he said jumping off the board. The girl fell a few feet away from him, Odd got up and picked up the girl he ran to the tower. A card was following him, it started shooting at him, he dodged some but he was hit three times. "Odd, thirty life points left," Jeremie said. "Ok, some help would be nice," he said the girl opened her eyes slightly, she saw the crab. "Let me down," she said they stopped, Odd let her down, she could barely stand, she put out her arms and shout her eyes tight. Odd saw that she had cat claws to. She lifted the crab and ripped it in half, then she fell, Odd caught her, he ran to the tower. Her ran in, her put her down on the platform. "Nice job Odd," Aelita said walking in. "Yeah , thanks," he said like he was out of it. "What it is?" she asked. "Nothing, just thinking," he said, Aelita picked her up. "Ok Jeremie, I'm ready," she said, they floated up to the next platform. Jeremie devirtualized Aelita, and the new girl, then Odd, Ulrich and Yumi.

The girl and Aelita were standing by the super calculator, she had jeans and a long purple sweeter with a hood on it, she was about as tall as Odd like Aelita. "What's your name? " Aelita asked, she looked scared . "I'm Bev," she said. "Ok guys, looks like she's not a tarp, she's wanted by Xana and her and Aelita have the same power," Jeremie said. "Who's Xana and, who are they?" she asked Jeremie. "Ok, the one in the pink is Aelita, the one in the black is Yumi, the one in the green is Ulrich, and the one in the purple is Odd," he said. "Don't worry you'll fit right in with us," Aelita said. "I keep thinking that I was supposed to tell you guy something, but I don't remember," she said, the computer started beeping. "What's this, it looks like a message," Jeremie said. "Open it," Aelita said, everyone was gathered around the computer but Bev. "What was it, what was I supposed to tell them," she asked herself. "The message!" she said opening her eyes. "Jeremie don't open the message!" she yelled, running over to the chair. By the time she said that he already pressed the enter key, she knocked him to the ground. The screen started to glow, a ice like thing went around her face, it grabbed Aelita's hand. The ice began to glow, it shattered, Bev fell to the ground, Aelita ran over to her. "Is she ok?" she asked. "She's still a live," Yumi said. "We should take her to the hospital," Ulrich said, she opened her eyes, they were almost completely blue. "Don't touch me," she said, they backed away, Aelita stepped forward. "What is she doing?" Jeremie asked. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm here to warn you about the awakening," she said. "What is the awakening?" Aelita asked. "The awakening is the time of when a new threat will a rise form Lyoko, it will began is dictation of the human race, you are the only ones who can stop it, you must find a way to stop it before it escapes it prison on Lyoko," she said. "Why is this girl here?' Aelita asked. "She is to help you on your journey to stop this threat," she said. " Is this treat named Xana?" Jeremie asked. "That, stupid little computer virus, is nothing compared to this threat, I think you should worry about this more, the threat can take the form of what it wants, you can find the information in Sector 5, the awakening is here on Earth, its at its weakest, it can only be in human form, but be careful it is still able to attack any one of you, so be on the look out, that's all the information I can give you, good bye" she said closing her eyes and falling to the ground.

"That was the weirdest thing I ever heard," Odd said. "Have you heard what come out of your moth," Ulrich said, Odd just ignored him. "Well, if this person is right, we're in for a lot this school year," Jeremie said. "Yup, well here's one good thing," Odd said. "What's that?" Jeremie asked. "That Xana can't attack because of what we took remember," Odd said. "Oh yah, we took away his ability to activate towers," Aelita said. "One miner annoyances gone, but we still have to find the awakener and stop it," Ulrich said. "Well, I guess we'll have to start taking trips to Sector 5 again," Jeremie said. "Hey guys, a little help here," Yumi said, she was looking at Bev, she was still on the ground Yumi knelt down beside her. "Is she ok?" Aelita said. "Yes, but how are we going to get her into school?" Yumi asked. "We'll fake a note from Ulrich's parents and get her into school, until then she could stay with you," Jeremie said. "Ok, I'll ask my parents after school, but what will we do until then?" she asked. " Maybe, she could stay in one of our rooms," Ulrich said. "She could stay at mine," Aelita said. "Ok, the plan is set," Jeremie said, Bev opened her eyes. "What did I miss?" she asked sitting up. "You were just possessed," Odd said. "Don't worry he's always like that," Yumi said. "Yah, once you get to me know me I'm not all that bad," Odd said. "Let's go, I don't want Jim to notice we're gone on the first day," Jeremie said. "Jeremie, its Jims goal in life to figure out what we're doing," Odd said. "Come on, Odd," Ulrich said. "All you need to is be quite, if you want you can sleep, you've had a long day," Aelita said. "Guess, I don't know," Bev said, they left the factory and went back to school.

The group was sitting in Aelita's room. "We'll be back soon," Aelita said. "Ok," Bev said, they waved good bye as the walked out the door. Bev fell asleep on Aelita's bed, everyone walked in a few hours later. "Hey Jeremie, remember the videos we found of Franz Hopper?" Yumi asked. "Yes why?" he asked. "Well, remember he said something about their being another person, he had another daughter, what if Bev is the other daughter, what if she really is Aelita's twin," Yumi said. "Its possible," he said. "Come guys are class is going start soon," Ulrich said. "We'll stop by again," Aelita said. "And we'll bring you some lunch to," Odd said, they walked out the door. Bev fell asleep again, but this time she saw her new friends, we're on the ground died, they were covered in blood, a tear ran down her cheek as she looked at them.


End file.
